


Assertion:Hypothesis

by robinasnyder



Series: Sharing Toothpaste [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Assertion:<br/>Genius craves attention.<br/>Assertion:<br/>Jim Moriarty is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertion:Hypothesis

1\. Assertion:

Genius craves attention.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty is a genius.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty hates being interrupted, bothered, or otherwise annoyed.

Assertion:

Molly Hooper is very good at not interrupting, bother, or otherwise annoying people.

Assertion:

Molly Hooper is very quiet and still when she wants to be.

Assertion:

Molly Hooper is one of two people Jim Moriarty allows to stay in his flat.

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty allows Molly Hooper into his life because she provides him the attention he needs without the noise he hates.

2\. Assertion:

Jim Moriarty is human.

Assertion:

Humans at some point will crave company and companionship.

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty will at some point crave company and companionship.

3\. Assertion:

Molly Hooper is human.

Assertion:

Humans will, from time to time, look out for their fellow man.

Assertion:

A good person is a human who will often look out for their fellow man, often the one who has the least.

Assertion:

Molly Hooper is a good person.

Hypothesis:

Molly Hooper will look out for others, especially those have the least or are in need.

4\. Assertion:

Jim Moriarty is a wealthy man.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty became wealthy by playing the part of the consultant criminal.

Assertion:

It is not normal for a man to become wealthy helping other people break the law.

Assertion:

Those who normally help people break the law are normally at a lower rung on the food chain.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty is near the top of the food chain.

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty cannot be considered to have less than other men, or to be in need.

4\. Assertion:

Molly Hooper looks out for Jim Moriarty.

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty does indeed have less than other men or is in need.

5\. Assertion:

A smart business man makes it his business to find a need and fill it.

Assertion:

There is a need for the consulting criminal.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty is a smart business man.

Assertion:

A smart business man can go out and get what he needs for himself.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty went out and got Molly Hooper for himself.

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty needs Molly Hooper

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty is in need.

Hypothesis:

Molly Hooper fills that need.

Hypothesis:

What Jim Moriarty lacks is someone in his life that will care for him.

6\. Assertion:

Sebastian Moran cares for Jim Moriarty.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty had someone to care for him besides Molly Hooper.

Hypothesis:

The need that Molly Hooper fills is not to care for Jim Moriarty.

7\. Assertion:

Jim Moriarty doesn't share.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty allows Sebastian Moran access to Molly Hooper.

Assertion:

No one but Sebastian Moran and Molly Hooper care for Jim Moriarty.

Hypothesis:

Molly Hooper and Sebastian Moran are special to Jim Moriarty.

8\. Assertion:

Jim Moriarty does not cuddle.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty is not affectionate.

Assertion:

Molly Hooper craves affection and likes to cuddle.

Assertion:

Sebastian Moran is an affectionate lover.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty does not share.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty shares Molly Hooper with Sebastian Moran.

Assertion:

Sebastian Moran can provide Molly with things Jim Moriarty cannot.

Conjecture:

Jim Moriarty shares to give Molly Hooper what he alone cannot provide.

Hypothesis:

Jim Moriarty cares about Molly Hooper.

9\. Assertion:

Jim Moriarty does not give any more than what he is given.

Assertion:

Often he gives less.

Assertion:

Jim Moriarty cares about Molly Hooper.

Hypothesis:

Molly Hooper about Jim Moriarty.

Assertion:

Molly Hooper must care more about Jim Moriarty than Jim Moriarty cares about Molly Hooper.

Hypothesis:

Molly Hooper is in love with Jim Moriarty.

Conclusion:

Jim Moriarty cares about Molly Hooper because she provides him with things that he gets from no one else: admiration of his genius, quiet, and love. Molly Hooper loves Jim Moriarty because he is lacking the most love in his life.


End file.
